In recent years, electric cars, hybrid cars, fuel cell cars and the like having a power storage device and a motor as a driving mechanism mounted thereon have attracted attention as environmentally friendly vehicles. Electric cars are charged from outside, and studies have been conducted to implement hybrid cars that can also be charged from outside.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-60293 (Patent Document 1) discloses a vehicle sharing system of electric vehicles, for allocating a vehicle with the highest state of charge to a user.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-60293    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-74868